


Try Harder Next Time

by DearHeartx



Series: Fictober 2018 [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, POV Dorian Pavus, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Young Dorian Pavus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeartx/pseuds/DearHeartx
Summary: Dorian must pass a series of tests as part of a coming of age ceremony in Tevinter.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus & Aquinea Thalrassian, Dorian Pavus & Halward Pavus
Series: Fictober 2018 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802731





	Try Harder Next Time

He straightened his robes for the fourth time and inspected himself in the mirror. A blemish, today of all days. He leaned in close to the reflection and stared hard at the minuscule bump that appeared monstrous to him, marring his otherwise perfect complexion. Maybe there’s a spell, a small one…it wouldn’t take up too much mana to cast it away.

Four short raps at the door interrupted his thoughts. Ah, Mother. Probably for the better, anyhow. He’d need every ounce of his magic today.

He took a deep breath, brushed the wrinkles out of his robes again, and opened the door in a large sweeping motion. His head was bowed, but he could tell by her relaxed posture and easy entrance that Father wasn’t with her, not yet.

“Dorian, darling.” She knelt in front of him and wrapped him in a warm hug. Notes of citrus and sandalwood clung to her clothes and hair and he buried his face into her shoulder, breathing deeply. After a moment she gently pried herself from his embrace. “Dorian, don’t be scared.”

His gut clenched uncomfortably at the mere allusion to the day’s events. “I just want to make him proud.”

His mother’s expression softened as she reached up to wipe the tear that had escaped the corner of his eye, despite his stubborn attempts to stifle any emotion. “He is proud of you, Darling. He just…” She stopped and chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, caressing his face all the while. “Your father has a hard time expressing himself, but I promise he’s proud of you.”

Dorian nodded and and inhaled the sweet smell of his mother as she stood and then leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

He followed after her, paying no attention to the familiar twists and turns of the halls. Instead, he ticked off every spell he was to showcase for the Magisters Father was hosting for the weekend. He was told it wouldn’t affect his time at the Circle or his future endeavors, but Dorian couldn’t help but think that wasn’t so.

As he approached the open courtyard he saw the seven men in rich colored velvets and silks, a dark wine being poured into their glasses by…Eldra…Elsa…Ella…something. He nodded at her as he passed and tried not to smile when her ears turned crimson from tip to lobe. 

“Dorian,” his father’s voice rumbled.

“Father, Magister Alexius…” he continued to name the rest of the Magisters and bowed deeply when he was done.

His father nodded almost imperceptibly, a sign he was to begin at his ready.

Dorian gathered his mana, pulling as much energy from the Fade as his young body could handle. If his father wanted him to wow the Magisters, wow them he would. Any twelve year old could rattle off a handful of beginner spells, but only a Pavus would even attempt to conjure a spirit, mirroring its existence in the Fade for those in the real world to see. It was a simple incantation, but required strength of will and character.

A shimmer had begun to grow in front of him and he saw the Magisters’ interest grow in equal measure. He could feel sweat gathering under the heavy fabric of his robe, dripping down his back and leaving a chill in its wake, but he soldiered on. He would suffer through this and more for his family, for his father. 

A shining green orb had begun to pulse, expanding ever so slowly as he focused on mirroring what lay in the Fade of the courtyard. Once the mirror was established, he would call upon a spirit and converse with it, showing the Magisters that he was, indeed, the most cunning.

The Magisters had begun to talk excitedly amongst themselves and a proud, Chesire cat grin spread across his father’s face. He..could..He could do this. He just needed…A great dizziness washed over him as he scraped the bottom of his mana stores. He struggled against the feeling, the green orb minutely shrinking. The Magisters’ talk turned from excited to concerned, almost gossip mongering, and Dorian was ashamed when he heard himself cry out in pain, falling to his knees, his mana depleted.

With a loud popping sound the green orb folded in on itself, closing the mirror to the Fade and any hope of impressing his father and the Magisters with it.

Dorian’s breath came in heaving sobs, his chest pained with every expansion. When he finally gathered the strength—both physically and mentally—to search for his father, he saw the retreating backs of the Magister’s and his father’s hard, cold glare.

“Try harder next time.”

Dorian’s arms gave out and he could feel the angry footsteps of his father receding, the cool stone reverberating against his sweat-laden forehead.

A door slammed and he tried not to imagine what excuses his father was making for him behind closed doors when a warm hand drew circles on his back.

Citrus and sandalwood.

“I’m so sorry, Mother.”

“Oh, Dorian.”


End file.
